


Friends Fanfic

by CowFriends



Category: Friends
Genre: But Joey is gay, Chandler is also straight, Chandler is kinda hurt when Joey says he doesn't like him at all, F/F, F/M, I came up with this in a dream, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Preston btw, M/M, Monica is straight, Phoebe Longs For Rachel, Rachel Is Bisexual, Really Gay Joey Tribbiani, Ross is pretty straight though, So Is Phoebe, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowFriends/pseuds/CowFriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts at season nine then goes forward three years. Season Ten does not happen in this. Phoebe/Rachel, Joey/Ross, Monica/Chandler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yo.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning. Be careful guys. - Preston.

Don't Hate. We welcome constructive criticism, so please voice your opinions.


	2. Preview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. Joey attempts suicide.

Third Person.  
Joey gasped. Even Chandler?, Joey thought. He ran out, Starting to cry. His best friend, crush, and other best friend HATED him. Or so he thought. He ran into his other friend, Phoebe, on the way. She was odd, in a good way. Phoebe was shocked to see him cry. "What's wrong?" She asked. Joey started crying even more, and ran further away. Phoebe tried to chase Joey down, But he ran quick, maybe too quick.

Wow, What happened?, She thought. She ran to Central Perk, A coffeehouse they often hung out in. She asked them, They said they didn't know. Phoebe starting screaming at them. Sure, Joey can be mucho at times, but he cryed, quite a lot recently. But, they didn't know that. They didn't know how much not having Ross killed him. Their words made him cry. Really hard. Until, he thought of something to do. End it. End the pain. They just hate me anyway, He had convinced himself. He was going to kill himself.

Phoebe thought he might, and starting screaming at them even more. She ran out, Tired from the screaming. By the time she was there, She thought it was too late. She knocked for a minute, then remembers he never locks it. Hearing the knocking,   
Joey pulled the trigger of the gun. Luckily, It was on safety. He was about to turn it off as Phoebe ran in, and jumped on him. "Joey no!" She screamed.


End file.
